1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic condition displaying device, and more particularly to a device designed to inform a car driver that a dangerous traffic condition exists by noticing such as displaying letters, warning lamp, or warning tone, etc., before approaching a dangerous road such as a tunnel or a sharp curve.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a car runs at a high speed on the express highway and a long distance is needed to stop. Thus accidents involving vehicles colliding with obstacles happens quite often even though the driver sees such obstacles ahead and has applied a sudden break. Particularly in a dangerous place of a road where visibility is limited as with a sharp curve or tunnel, etc., many car accidents occur. If a car accident occurs within a tunnel, following cars may collide thereby causing a large car accidents.